Problem: If $3p+4q=8$ and $4p+3q=13$, what is $q$ equal to?
Explanation: Because the question only asks for the value of $q$, we can begin by eliminating $p$. In order to do this, we multiply the first equation by 4 and the second equation by 3, giving us a system of two equations that both have 12 as the coefficient of $p$ \begin{align*} 12p+16q&=32
\\ 12p+9q&=39
\end{align*}From here, we can just subtract the second equation from the first. This gives us $(12p+16q)-(12p+9q)=32-(39)$, which simplifies to $7q=-7$ or $q=\boxed{-1}$.